


Her Name, Wolf

by DaFlameDFZ



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFlameDFZ/pseuds/DaFlameDFZ
Summary: Wolf, she decided, was a horrible name.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Her Name, Wolf

Wolf, She decided, was a horrible name. It was a constant involuntary reminder of her past.

But how could they know? It's not like she went around telling every human, mute, and mute/human hybrids her whole past. 

Wolf knew she could just tell them her name, but it felt... wrong. She had gone so long without a need for a name, that using the name given to her by her once adopted family felt very wrong. It felt like it wasn't hers anymore.

"Bone Ripper" and "Jolene" also didn't feel right. But...

Wolf. 

Wolf felt good. But also weird. And weird was bad. Weird could get you killed. (Logically, how could a name get you killed?) So, She decided that Wolf was a horrible name. But.. Wolf didn't tell Kipo or Benson or Dave. Because while it was a horrible name, it was the only one she had.

(And who could judge her, Wolf did feel... good.)

So, Wolf was a horrible name. But it's her name. Kipo gave it to her. 

(And who is Wolf to deny Kipo something as silly as her name after all they've gone through?)

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH I LOVE KIPO!  
> It's such a good series so far and I cannot wait for more!  
> But thank you so much for reading this! I do have some more ideas in mind for Kipo, and I think I'll actually write some more!


End file.
